Black Heart
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: AUNaruto wants Sasuke to acknowledge his bodyguard skills. So Sasuke takes him up on a little deal. They wind up in a compromising position. Ahh..Itachi.


* * *

**Author's Note: **This one-shot came from after reading the yaoi manga, **Our Kingdom**, side-story, _Okumiaya-san and Shigure-kun_. It's based on it with my own twist. 

**Disclaimers: **Can I say 'Durh?' As in, 'What do you think?'

**Warning:** Obviously, this is AU, shounen-ai, and a very slight lemon (lime, kiwi whatever) might show itself. If you do not like either, click the 'Back' button or go elsewhere. Flames will be appreciated for the bonfire I have that's currently dying. It's for the burning of my school papers. Oh and I screwed with everyone's ages...That and the superiority of some clans.

**Ino **and** Shikamaru – 15**

**Naruto – 23**

**Sasuke – 24 **

**Itachi – 27**

See? Told you I screwed the ages up. Now...the clans...eh, you'll see. **No Sharingan** or **Kyuubi**.

Wow, such a lengthy **Warning**!

* * *

**Black Heart**

* * *

Pink petals danced with the winds upon the spring blue sky. Breezily swirling about, away from its source of growth, the petals sway to the soundless tune of fate. A pair of matching sky blue orbs watched, entranced by its simplistic beauty. 

_How long has it been? A month? A month and several weeks?_

It's been that long since he, Uzumaki Naruto, had been in Japan, being an unwanted bodyguard to a teenage female version of himself, by the name of Yamanaka Ino. She was quite worse than he was though, when he was at that age of fifteen. Well, in his eyes, anyways. Eight years later found him still single due to the profession he chose whereas she was a fiancée to a Nara Shikamaru by arranged marriage. Naruto wouldn't have thought arranged marriages were still being used even through today's time.

He had wanted to be an international bodyguard simply because he wanted to protect people. Naruto wasn't the type to be confined into doing everyday routine with no excitement. It just wasn't him. He wanted something new and perhaps dangerous everyday. Plainly put, he was an adrenaline junkie, although, it didn't sit well with his mother when he asked to be an adventure-thrill seeker.

He had spent most of his time growing up in the States with both his American father and Japanese mother, and apparently, his father, Arashi, was also half American and Japanese, and they rarely ever visited Japan due to mother's family disapproval to her choice of husband. That is, he lived with them until middle school...

And, then, of course, his charge left him without so much as a word to where she was going; only until a week later did he found out. From thereafter, it had been one hell of a rocky road, trying to keep an eye on his elusive charge after she had demanded him to 'ship his sorry ass' back home to the States upon arriving.

"Doesn't you're neck get tired from looking up so long?"

Startled from his thoughts being interrupted, Naruto blinked and turned to see who it was. Blushing from embarrassment at being found not only watching the cherry blossoms on the porch but not keeping tabs on Ino, Naruto only hoped the other assumed the blonde girl was doing her lessons.

And here was Uchiha Sasuke. From what had Naruto gathered, the twenty-something year old was something to the Nara family. Something like a secretary crossed over with being a 'guardian' to Ino's and Shikamaru's education or whatnot. Shikamaru's parents were away on some business trip and Ino's mother was back in the States, handling the Yamanaka Company.

Naruto had to admit, Sasuke was really good-looking with model-like traits. He often wondered why the man hadn't married yet. The blond was sure the women would literally throw themselves at his feet. But then again, the Uchiha was practical, somewhat standoffish at first impression and quite possibly thereafter, stubborn, proud, aristocratic and something else that words couldn't quite describe. Maybe it was that if he were to be married, it would probably be for the looks and wealth. And anyways, he doesn't seem like the type to be tied down so easily or at all for that matter.

When they had first met, it was on the wrong foot. They rubbed each other entirely the wrong way and the two constantly argue when in the same room. What the argument was all about was lost under all the verbal insults thrown at each other. Most of them were by the blond.

For a moment, he thought that Sasuke was the type to send someone packing if the person didn't meet his impossibly high standards, and somehow, he, Naruto, made the cut.

"No, it doesn't." The blond weakly smiled under scrutinizing charcoal gaze, and again hoped there wasn't any sort of banter that usually seem to form between the two. It just seemed too nice of a day to be ruined by thoughtless bickering.

It seems that Sasuke agreed after a quick glance to the grounds, "Oh, the cherry blossoms are already blooming around the mansion."

"Yeah," tearing his own gaze from the individual before him to once again stare in awe of the budding flowers, "it's really beautiful."

An exasperated sigh escaped Sasuke, "It's going to be a pain to clean up. The grounds are littered with petals." He ran his fingers through inky black hair as the image formed in his mind, "Seems that the ground-keepers have their work cut out for them." A smirk surfaced.

A chuckle left the blond's lips at the keepers' misfortune. "But you know this is the first time I've seen cherry blossoms in Japan blooming, so it's quite nice. Really nice, actually." He grinned at the usually stoic being in his typical fashion that left him looking like a mischievous fox with his blue eyes shut.

Naruto failed to notice the second-too-long gaze that was on him.

"Say, don't you go flower-viewing, Sasuke-san?" He opened his eyes and slightly cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, I often accompany the director for the flower-viewing on an annual company outing."

The director was the grandmother of Shikamaru.

"Heyyy! Are we going flower-viewing?.!" Ino exclaimed, poking her head from around a corner with Shikamaru in tow, looking bored.

Sasuke continued on as if he hadn't heard them, with an eerie smile, "Unfortunately, I don't have time this year to go what with being so busy looking after Ino and Shikamaru." Then, as if just noticing their encroaching presence, he turned around and asked with a questioning look, "Whatever is the matter, Ino-san?"

Naruto had a feeling that Sasuke did that on purpose.

"'Cause if we are, I wanna go see the kiosks and stands! You know, to see an **actual** flower-viewing while having picnics! It's getting way to damn stuffy inside this mansion!" Ino babbled on with plenty more reasons why they should go out, completely ignoring the asked question.

The raven male smoothly interrupted. "Ino-san, you're too busy with the preparations for your school orientation, aren't you?"

"Ah..." The platinum blonde teen appeared sheepish but then bounced back with renewed vigor, "So? We can get to that **after** the picnic! Don't you agree, Shikamaru?"

It was hard to believe this particular female blonde was one of many fan girls who admired and cherished the very ground the Uchiha walked on, after watching her casual response that usually would've brought on instantaneous agreement if asked to any other girls. It seemed to Naruto that she finally understood or saw the undeniable light that he, Uchiha Sasuke, will forever remain unattainable unless wanted to, which was hardly ever. So she settled with the cloud gazing brunette, who had his perks when his interest was caught, which happened to be extremely scarce aside from cloud watching.

"'tch, so troublesome." The brunette looked away and stared longingly at the rolling clouds.

"HEY!" A punch upside the head brought a grumbling Nara staring at his fiancé almost sourly.

Since he himself have yet to experience something most Japanese do every year, Naruto was eager to experience it himself. "Yeah, I mean, just for today, we could let them out after being cooped up in this mansion for more than a month. I'll accompany them to ensure their safety, so there's no problem in that." Endless blue eyes stared hopefully at the raven-haired man.

A moment of contemplative silence...

"No" was the calm response.

"**What?.!**" Shocked, Naruto stared incredulously at the man who just 'warmly' smiled at them like nothing was wrong with the world at all. _What was that silence for then?.!_ "You—!"

Sasuke **never** warmly smiles, Naruto learned that from the time spent with the other for a month. "Now then, if you all excuse me, I have some matters to attend." With that said the raven turned around and calmly walked away.

"Oh damn." Pouting, Ino sighed in defeat. Sasuke's word was law, next to the director's. To break it meant to endure the consequences which weren't so pretty when it came directly from the Uchiha man. "Its okay, Naruto-kun, but thanks for trying. I guess me and Shikamaru can do the flower-viewing picnic on the grounds..."

"No!" The blond bodyguard trembled in frustration as he clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the departing back. "This is an issue of me not being trusted! That bastard! To think that he—Argh! I'm gonna go convince that snobby bastard!" _That was _**clearly **_an expression that Sasuke has no confidence in my abilities as a bodyguard _**at all!** Storming after the other, more thoughts entered his mind. _If he were my employer, I would've been fired a long time ago, no doubt! But, goddammit, am I unneeded here or something? Just extra luggage?.!_

Spying the man less than three feet away, he stomped after him quickly, "Hey, Sasuke-san!" Catching the raven's attention, the blond stood in his line of vision as he flailed his arm up and down as if to emphasize his agitation. "Don'tcha **trust** me?.!"

Slightly taken back by the other's boldness, charcoal eyes studied the individual a bit before responding. "I didn't want to go into detail in front of Ino-san and Shikamaru-san but...you are just too inefficient as a bodyguard. Trust you? That I do. I trust in your sense of honesty and righteousness but seeing as I'm in charge of their education and well-being, I simply cannot let three of you children loose into a crowded throng."

_Children? _**Me**? A blond brow rose. "I must've heard wrong, but did you say 'three of you children'?"

"That I did."

"You—!"

"If you'll excuse me saying further, although you may have an international bodyguard license, in Japan, where there are no guns, I believe that I would be more adept in protecting them than you." Sasuke, once again, smoothly interjected with a faintly superior aura.

"You bastard! You're just indirectly saying that you have no confidence in my hand-to-hand combat skills!" Pointing an accusing finger at the older male, blue eyes narrowed, "For your information, I have complete confidence in them!"

"Oh?" Looking the blond up and down in a manner of sizing one up, a smirk appeared, "Then would you like to try me? If you win, I'll accept your worthiness." His smirk widened.

A few moments later found Naruto and Sasuke in the Nara mansion's dojo. The two males wore deep blue hakama and white kimono underneath. Tugging the sash securely, Naruto was a bit bewildered.

"No rules. Whoever is pinned down for three seconds is the loser. You can use any style, but no weapons. Other than that, anything goes." The raven-haired male stated as he bore his inky black eyes into blue ones.

Breaking the gaze, tanned hands rubbed a blond head a bit sheepishly, "Yeah, I get it. But one thing I** don't **get is why did we **have** to change into these?" Naruto's head jerked to the other's attire.

An arched black brow rose before the pale-skinned being replied in such a way that it was supposed to be common knowledge. "This is my dojo."

"Eh? What?.! **Yours**?" _I knew there was a dojo, but I always thought it belonged to the Nara!_

"Yes, mines. You may not know this, but the Uchihas in feudal times were employed by the Nara as instructors in martial arts and occasionally bodyguards. Nowadays, I serve as the director's secretary, overseeing the security of the Nara group and generally taking care of Ino-san's and Shikamaru-san's well-being and education." Sasuke crossed his arms as he stood in a relax posture. "Since this is to take form of a formal match, I thought I would follow the traditional custom to dress." Gesturing to the other, the secretary slightly shrugged, "If the clothing will be of a hindrance to you, you can change."

Not one to be offered a handicap, Naruto vigorously shook his head, "No! I mean, that's okay, I'm fine with it. I was just wondering **why**."

"Hn. Suit yourself." Taking a few steps back to give each other a decent amount of space, Sasuke readied himself. "Shall we begin?"

_If I'm to be staying here in the Nara household, I need to show Sasuke-san that I can and able to pull my own weight around here! And get him to acknowledge my competence as a bodyguard! I won't allow him to show me up!_

Fired up and revving to go, Naruto charged, bringing up his fist to land a blow on his face. Intercepting the fist with his own, Sasuke held the fisted hand in one and planned to use his free hand to grab the front of his kimono and flip the other. However, the blond male saw his intention and grabbed the oncoming hand with his other one.

For a moment, the duos were stuck in a standstill until Naruto decided to bash his head against the other. His blond head met air and blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke underneath him with a smug smirk.

The raven planted his bare feet on the other's torso and kicked him off, effectively causing Naruto to lose his hold on Sasuke's arm and land with a resounding _thwump _on the waxed wooden floor.

Scrambling to get up, Naruto was genuinely surprised.

_Damn, he's a lot faster and stronger than I gave him credit for! I guess he's not the all-suits type then!_

"Come on. Is that you all you got?"

Being the slightest bit ruffled and a bit of hurt ego, sky blue eyes narrowed. "Of course not! I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with the faintest smile.

Several tosses, millions of punches and kicks, and tons of somersaults later, the raven had the sunshine blond successfully pinned down and immobilized.

"Count 1...2..." Naruto struggled only to find that the other being on top of him tighten his hold on his arm behind his back,"...3. I win."

_Dammit!_

Gritting his teeth as he furiously rubbed his eyes with his free hand, annoyed that his perfect vision was getting blurred.

Ever since he was little, for some inexplicable reasons, everyone disliked him. Naruto didn't understand **why **they hated him so much to leave three-whisker like scars on each side of his cheeks one day after school during middle school.And to think that in due time the scars will fade only to forever remain etched on his face. To endlessly remind him he was unwanted in the public's face. But why? Why did they despise him so much? What did he ever do to receive such hatred?

His parents were shocked beyond belief when he came home that day. They were so upset and distraught; they brought him to the hospital first to get stitches for his wound...

...only...they didn't make it there.

It was a miracle that he made it out of the car accident unharmed beside the ones he received earlier.

His mother and father died by the hands of a drunk driver. Naruto never found out the root of the reason for the public display of animosity towards him.

From then on, Umino Iruka played as his surrogate father up until now. Now the man lived with some silvered-haired pervert by the name of Hatake Kakashi. But when he was little, Naruto was determined to have everyone acknowledge him as an equal being and not some monsters the elders had portrayed him out to be. So far, he had shown many his talented skills...but now...

_Dammit! _**Dammit!** _Am I really that weak? Was all that time I spent on showing everyone I was their equal wasted? Were they actually weaker than me? No, maybe worse, _**humored** _me? Played along so I can be quiet? _**Fuck!**

Unbeknownst to Naruto, while he was inwardly fuming away, Sasuke studied the man underneath him carefully, watching his being shake very slightly. A black brow rose in questioning...

_Is he...?_

"Naruto-san..." The raven quietly called the other's name in fear of causing the blond to unleash a dam.

Said male quickly turned his head and exclaimed, unaware of the stray tears cascading over his cheeks, "Let me try again! I can't quit! Especially not before I can get you can acknowledge my skills!"

Flipping the blond male beneath him over, charcoal eyes bore into sapphire orbs.

"Grown men should not show their tears so easily."

Perplexed, Naruto blinked before realizing the dampness on his cheeks. "Oh, damn, didn't see that—"

Sasuke had leaned down, dragging his tongue to lap up the salty tears.

"Uh, Sasuke-san?" The blond bodyguard was rapidly blinking, confused at the other's action as a decent blush rose to dust his cheeks, flailing his arms to catch his attention.

Lifting his head, the raven wondered aloud, "What were you planning to do when I won?"

A wash of relief swept over the asked being, pleased and happy to know that his superior stopped his action. The embarrassing blush stayed despite him willing it away. "Oh, um, well, I haven't really thought of anything..."

"You know, I think I'll have you show me that crying face more often..."

"Wh-what?"

Before the baffled international bodyguard had any time to think, a pair of pale hands started to roam on his bare tanned chest after tugging the opening of the white kimono wider for better access. Naruto involuntarily shivered under the other's cool fingers as they traced from his collarbones down to his navel, making senseless patterns along the way.

"Sas-Sasuke-san! Pl-please stop kidding around!" The blond squirmed, unsure whether it was to get away from those digits or out of excitement. He had a feeling it was the latter.

Hands gripping the other's shoulders as to push him off failed miserably when those dexterous fingers brushed pert hardening nubs, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and blue eyes automatically fluttering close, causing his fingers tighten his grip on the pale individual as his body involuntarily arched upwards. The tanned being fought hard to keep his eyes open, keeping an eye on his surrounding that was slowly but surely hazing.

"I admit that I can't help but want to tease you when you seem so helpless even though you're a licensed bodyguard. So naïve, so innocent and full of idealism..."

Dragging his fingers back down Naruto's chest, applying some pressure here and there, the raven enjoyed the conflicting expression on the younger one's face. It was torn between embarrassment, confusion, and pleasure. It really was quite a sight to behold when Naruto had his eyes forced open, biting his bottom lip as a slight glaze passed over those sapphire orbs. Since he was currently straddling his supposed opponent, Sasuke couldn't help but grind downward, fleetingly wondering what expression will take on the bodyguard's feature.

"When I see you with an expression like that..."

A surprised gasp was audible heard from the smaller of the two and the already arched body bends even more. It was a completely new sensation to the bodyguard, feeling the other's length hard against his lower abdomen, resulting in his own to awaken. Naruto attempted to push him off with feeble tries once Sasuke had started to slowly rock, rolling his hips downward. The blond squirmed and wriggled which really didn't help a lot in the raven's case. Pale hands held tanned shoulders, keeping his supposed opponent pinned to the floor.

"You just wanna tease him senseless, right, little brother?" The eldest Uchiha appeared in the door, donning a black tailor suit and a smug expression with his arms crossed. "You have **no** idea how unusual it is to see Sasuke to show his real self. Must be pretty hard to hold yourself back in front of the kiddies," A smirk.

Caught in the act, Sasuke casually rose to stand whereas Naruto scrambled a bit away from the being.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" The secretary male demanded as he, too crossed his arms, glaring daggers at his older brother. "I thought you were in America, helping Ms. Yamanaka." It was a statement, not a question.

"Ah, I just wanted to come back to see the sakura in bloom and Ms. Yamanaka allowed it," Itachi airily replied, leaning against the door frame, and then playfully leered at the blond, "And to see Naruto too."

Of course, it was naturally for said individual being leered at to 'Eep' once he realized the state of dress he was in. Hastily shrugging his kimono back on correctly from it's bunched up state around his waist, Naruto tried to at least look dignified with a blush dusted clearly across his cheeks.

"You know, Sasuke would **never** allow anyone in the estate if he didn't like them. He usually would order them to be taken out of sight." As Itachi was saying this, Sasuke gave his brother a pointed look as if to say 'Yeah, someone like **you**.' Noticing this even without looking since red eyes were trained on Naruto, Itachi pointed at the other pale-being with his index finger, "See how black hearted he is inside?"

* * *

Eh, weak ending with many holes. Anyways hope you enjoyed this one-shot (despite the 'rushed' feeling I get after reading over...). Tell me what you think. And don't say about how I could've put Sakura and Lee in replacement of Ino and Shikamaru. I've seen Sakura and Lee used once-too-many times in one-shots when it's a SasuNaruSasu centric, using them (Sakura and Lee) as an extra couple. Not like I don't like/support it, I do. Just it's been over-done in my view. Oh and sorry for the shitty title. Couldn't think of anything else. 


End file.
